Rickon Stark
Rickon Stark is the second son of Harlon Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Born 260 years after Aegon’s Conquest in Winterfell. Ever since he was a little boy Rickon has had a curious mind, While other children played with mud and sticks in fields, he sat in the Winterfell Library studying many different topics. He always loved the mythical tales of Dragons, of Valyria, Of creatures beyond the wall, of the wall itself. These stories captured his imagination. When he had dreams, they were vivid. He dreamt of great war machines, inventions that no man has ever seen before and so many other things. Others called it Lucid dreaming. He called it his calling. He loved his family, He really did. He loved knowledge too. Learning new things. These two things were what made up who he was. These things often came up fighting against each other. Just when one side appeared to win, the other fought back, harder and stronger than before. He began his studies at the Citadel at the age of fifteen. He knew that the only place where he could learn as much as he wanted was in the Citadel. There was no other way, but he never agreed with the other teachings of the order of Maesters. He had an easy going face which the women loved, and he knew it well. He managed to convince the Archmaester to allow him to travel home to Winterfell once a year. This journey allowed him to indulge in pleasures that the Citadel does not allow. But even without these pleasures he loved visiting Winterfell. He loved the warm springs, He loved his family and he just loved the North. But his studies were also important to him. In his first year at the Citadel he managed to forge his first link. It was made of Platinum. It was to be many years before he actually could become a Maester. Rickon has long wavy darkish hair, He is average in both build and height. He normally wears his hair tied behind his head in a Pony Tail. He has a small scar on the left of his chest the size and the look of an arrow head shaving past, It came from an accident while working on a “potion” at the Citadel. Over the past 5 years at the Citadel, He has forged 2 links from Platinum denoting Alchemy, One in Black Iron denoting Ravenry, One in Lead, Denoting Poisons, One in Silver, denoting Healing (This took the longest due to multiple accidents with live patients.) and finnaly one in Pale steel denoting smiting. There was always something with him and Alchemy, Be it simple medicines to help for certain ailments, to more complicated potions and.. poisons. He could always learn more at the Citadel. Recent Events: During the feast at King's Landing, Rickon met many interesting individuals. More specifically, He trained with Syrus Bolton on the art of Swordsmanship and become good friends with the Lord of the Dreadfort. After being convinced by multiple Northern Lords to ditch the Citadel, Rickon did as such officially not returning back from King's Landing but instead turning his sights North. He had realised that he could easily become Lord of Winterfell and ever since that fateful meeting with Syrus, He had made it his goal to one day rule over Winterfell and his plan might even succeed as he has managed to gather the backing of over half the Northern Houses. Other: As of late, He has been called the "Southern Wolf" by many of the Southerners and the "Young Wolf" by House ForresterCategory:Northerner